


Bite Me?

by CeresJago



Series: Voyager Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeresJago/pseuds/CeresJago
Summary: “You know what Tom? Bite me!” she said turning on her heel and preparing to storm out of their quarters.“Ok,” he said slyly, “Where?”





	Bite Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE COMMENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

She loved Tom, she really did, but sometimes, he could really get on her nerves. 

Like today – she was almost 100% positive he was riling her up just to make her angry, though she couldn’t for the life of her understand why. He knew she struggled with her Klingon half, he knew she struggled to keep her anger in check so why couldn’t he just cool it? Why did he have to be so impossibly aggravating all the time?

She leaned against the sink of their bathroom, grabbing the edges so hard her knuckles turned white. He had been goading her into some stupid argument, and she was trying desperately to calm down, and not lash out at him like she so wanted to. Slowly she breathed out and counted to ten. She could do this…just…relax. 

Slowly she straightened her back, and with an air of forced calm she returned to their living room. She came face to face with Tom who was standing there smirking as he leaned against the doorframe to their bedroom.

Gods how she loved that face…even with his annoying smirk and his nonchalant leaning - she just wished he didn’t get under her skin so easily.

Immediately as she had that thought, he opened his mouth and all of her previous relaxation went out the window. Anger coursed through her veins and she threw up her hands in exasperation.

“You know what Tom? Bite me!” she said turning on her heel and preparing to storm out of their quarters.

“Ok,” he said slyly, “Where?”

B’Elanna gasped and spun back around. Aha, so that was it – that was the reason for this pointless argument. She appraised him carefully and anger changed to pride when she saw his smile falter slightly as the feral grin spread across her face.

Two could play that game, she decided, as she approached Tom and pushed him back into the bedroom.

Two could play that game indeed.


End file.
